This invention relates to a combined masking frame and photographic sheet material container having a top face and a bottom face and comprising a storage space having a side opening for removing sheets of the said material stored in the storage space, and flat panel means in at least one of the top and bottom faces, such panel having rectangular recess therein of a size adapted for accomodating a sheet of the stored material, which recess has a light-reflecting planar recess floor surface.
A number of combined masking frame and photographic sheet material containers have been described for example in U.S. Pat. No. 4,149,800, in French Pat. No. 839,959, in British Pat. No. 1,169,185 and in U.S. Pat. No. 2,385,911. In these publications, sensitized paper is either stored in a drawer under the masking frame or in a box having a separate hinged opening panel. Such combined masking frame and photographic sheet material containers are complex in design and it is not easy to withdraw paper from the container under the masking frame.